Paranoïa
by minuit.m
Summary: Un pas dans l’esprit dérangé de Draco Malfoy.
1. Default Chapter

**Paranoïa**  
  
**Résum :** Un pas dans l'esprit dérangé de Draco Malfoy.

Attention les chapitres de cette fics sont assez particuliers, enfin vous verrez bien dans le prochain... Il se peu que l'issue de ce chapitre vous paraisse prématurée voir brutal mais j'insiste pour que vous jetiez un coup d'œil sur le second chapitre Et là tout vous paraîtra plus clair. Et non, ce n'est **pas** une song fic.

Encore ses paroles dans ma tête, Répétitions incessante de phrases stupides .Une perte de temps, tout comme cette visite.  
  
_If looks could kill wouldn't need all the pills_

(Si un regard pouvait tuer je n'aurais pas besoin de toutes ces pilules

_But I take what it needs to be easy with_

(Mais je fais ce qu'il faut pour être gentil avec le mouton)

_The black Sheep now_

(Noir maintenant)

J'ouvre les yeux et cette putain de pièce blanche m'aveugle. Trop de blanc, trop de lumière, trop de bonté naissante. « Bonjour monsieur Malfoy, comment on va aujourd'hui ? » Et ces femmes à blouses blanches, débordé de bon sentiment, qui agitent cette énorme seringue. Elles ne sont pas obligées de me parler comme si j'étais demeuré, je comprends parfaitement ce qu'elles disent.  
  
J'entrouvre la bouche pour sortir une de mes fameuses remarques sarcastiques mais il m'est impossible de prononcer quoi que ce soit, Ma langue est beaucoup trop pâteuse pour faire sont travail. Frustré, je me contente de lancer un regard noir et glacial à l'infirmière chef, cette vieille folle qui se vante auprès des stagiaires.  
  
Elles parlent de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, Merde, le respect ça existe ! Ne savent-elles pas qui je suis ? Quelques brides de la conversations me viennent à l'oreille : « surestimation de soi » « délire de persécution » « violent » « hallucinations » Puis, Marie daigne se retourner vers moi .Je dis Marie puisque c'est inscrit en lettres noirs sur son badge scintillant.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore cette vieille ?! Elle m'ignore royalement pendant plus d'un quart d'heure et maintenant elle voudrait que nous fassions connaissance. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre, je m'apprête à lui faire un superbe bras d'honneur mais j'aperçois avec horreur que mes bras sont attachés dans une sorte de blouse beige.  
  
Merde mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai beau chercher, je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon arrivée ici. « Calmez vous M.Malfoy, nous ne vous ferons aucun mal » je recule instinctivement alors qu'elle approche cette satanée seringue. Je percute le mur, elle semble satisfaite de mon impuissance. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Draco Malfoy serait aussi faible qu'un béb ?  
  
Ma langue se délie lentement, j'ai horriblement mal au crâne. « Que m'avez- vous fait ? » arrivais-je à peine à articuler. « Nous vous avons soigné, le traitement peu provoquer certains désagréments » Elle appuie sur sa seringue, un liquide jaunâtre gicle un peu partout. Elle sourit en voyant les graduations à une exactitude parfaite. « Vous serez bientôt sur pied »  
  
« Me soigner, pourquoi ? Je me sens parfaitement bien ! » Criai-je le plus fort possible. L'infirmière avançais vers moi avec ce même sourire malsain. « Ne me touchez pas, je veux voir mon père ! » Elle ignore ma remarque, les jeunes filles prennent des notes. « Il est hors de question que vous m'approchiez, je veux voir mon père ! » protestais-je encore plus fort.  
  
Aucune réaction, elle s'approchait toujours. « Ça ne sert à rien, elle ne t'entends pas » Potter se tenait là, juste derrière Marie. « Putain qu'est- ce que tu fou ici le balafré ? » Il sourie à ma remarque, comme si je venais de lui faire un compliment. « Je t'offrais mon aide, si je gène je peu toujours partir » Je me débat et pourtant la vieille parvient à m'enfoncer l'aiguille au creux du cou. Elle est vraiment coriace cette femme. « Ouais, c'est ça, casse toi » criais-je à l'attention de Potter. L'aiguille se retire, le liquide est injecté dans mon corps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on m'a fait, on s'est encore joué de moi.  
  
Je déteste cet état, l'ignorance totale. « Reposez vous bien M.Malfoy, vous recevrez la visite de votre père dés votre réveil. » Je ne comprends pas immédiatement le sens de cette phrase mais lorsque mes paupières se ferment, je percute enfin : Ils vont encore m'endormir pour me faire je ne sais quoi pendant mon sommeil.  
  
Et à mon réveil, je suis encore plus confus que la dernière fois. J'ai l'impression que mes souvenirs ne remontent pas plus loin qu'une journée : je n'arrive pas a me souvenir ce que j'ai mangé, ce que j'ai bu, ce que j'ai dit... D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas quel jour nous sommes.  
  
Un petit creux dans le mur se forme, tiens je n'avais pas deviné que c'était une porte, tout ici est si uniforme ! Je reconnais le visage de Marie suivit de prés par... Mon père. J'essai de me relever, père m'a toujours dit de faire honneur aux Malfoy, quelque soit les circonstances. Je m'écroule aussitôt, la tête trop lourde et les membres encore endoloris.  
  
« Bonjour père »dis-je d'une voix faible. « Draco » Il hoche la tête et me sourit, un sourire franc ? Il ordonna à Marie de me détacher, elle parue hésiter mais sous la pression de mon père, elle accepta. « Que s'est il pass ? » demandais-je précipitamment. Il fallait que je sache, que je comprenne la raison de mon isolement dans cet hôpital psychiatrique. Il se retourna vers l'infirmière et, d'un geste dédaigneux, lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait partir. Elle quitta la pièce, nous laissant enfin seuls.  
  
Il s'éclaircit la gorge, me fixant d'une façon que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je pouvais presque lire dans ces yeux de la compassion, presque. « Le seigneur des ténèbres a pris énormément d'importance à tes yeux et tu as voulu l'impressionner.. » il marqua une pause pour observer mes réactions, je restais de marbre. « Tu t'en ai pris à Dumbledore, croyant qu'en le tuant tu gagnerais les faveurs du maître. » c'est impossible, jamais je n'ai voulu servir Voldemort, jamais ! Mes yeux affolés lançaient bons nombres de questions.  
  
« Tu n'as pas tué le vieux fous si c'est cela que tu voulais savoir »dit mon père en remarquant mon air ahurit. Il passa sa main froide sur ma joue, un geste qui se voulait paternel et qui me paru pourtant plus étrange qu'autre chose. C'était la première fois qu'il me touchait ainsi, il disait que les sentiments n'étaient que faiblesse alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ferait-il une exception ?  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas mon fils, tu sortiras bientôt » Il caressa doucement mes cheveux, d'un geste bienveillant. J'avais envie de pleurer, d'enfouir ma tête au creux de ses bras, de sentir ce contact paternel qui m'était inconnu. Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que tout ceci était faux, que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène ridicule. « Il ment » cracha Potter, accroupit derrière mon père. Je clignais rapidement des yeux pour vérifier qu'il était bien là, que ce n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination car cela semblait être le cas, mon père ne se rendait pas comte de sa présence. Etais-je fou ou tout ceci n'était que manipulation ?  
  
« La mort est certaine, la vie ne l'est pas. » répétait le survivant alors que mon père parlait et que je n'en comprenais pas un traître mots. Mais tu vas la fermer le balafr ?! Je me retenais de lancer des insultes envers lui, de peur d'effrayer mon père qui ne le voyait pas.  
  
« Le traitement est bientôt terminé, il ne reste plus que... » Potter promenait ses mains sur la chemise de mon père, jouant malicieusement avec son stylo. « Draco, tu m'écoute ? »S'énerva Lucius. J'essayait de me concentrer mais s'était impossible, Le survivant ne cessait de m'agacer avec ce foutu stylo. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me faire passer un message, qu'il tenait absolument à ce que je dérobe cet objet.  
  
Agacé, je fis ce que je n'aurais jamais osé faire de toute ma vie : j'enlaçais mon père ou plus précisément je m'effondrais dans ses bras. Je le sentis se redire et j'en profitais pour m'emparer du stylo. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, ne sachant pas comment réagir puis ses mains me pressèrent contre lui.  
  
Jamais je n'avais été aussi proche de mon père qu'a cet instant et pourtant, je n'étais pas bien. Je sentais un immense vide au fond de moi, comme si une partie importante de ma vie venait de m'être volée, remplacé par un énorme mensonge. Je cachais le stylo dans ma manche droite et lentement les larmes chaudes coulèrent sur mes joues. « Père, j'ai si peur ... Je crois que ma santé mentale m'a abandonn » sanglotais-je.  
  
J'ignore combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi mais, lorsqu'il me quitta, je su que c'était la dernière voit que je le voyait. La lourde porte se referma derrière lui, m'encrant encore plus dans ma solitude. « Tu n'es pas seul Draco » Je sursautais, ne m'attendant pas à l'apparition du brun. « Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demand ? »Continua-t-il. J'hochais la tête tel un vulgaire elfe de maison.  
  
« Très bien, maintenant écoute bien mes instructions.. » sa voix douce me berçait, m'enchantait. J'avais l'impression qu'il contrôlait chacun de mes mouvements, que je ne pouvais pas lutter contre ses ordres.  
  
« When the water seems too deep(Quand l'eau semble trop profonde) The shadows always wait beneath(Les ombres attendent toujours derrière) But laughing loud we brave the role of black sheep(Mais en riant fort nous bravons le rôle de mouton noir) »  
  
Incrédule, je le regardais chanter ces paroles qui hantaient mon esprit quelques heures plus tôt. Putain, je suis vraiment fou et l'apparition de Potter n'est qu'une invention de mon esprit tordu !! J'avais l'impression d'être une brebis égarée au milieu d'un champ, impuissante et terrifiée, seulement soulagé par l'appel de son maître.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? » réussissais-je à dire. Il me lança un regard qui me fit froid dans le dos, un regard que j'aurais juré avoir vu ailleurs, sur une autre personne : Lord Voldemort. « Impossible » marmonnais-je. En l'espace d'une seconde, il retrouva se visage bovin, cet air niait qui définissait à merveille ce crétin prématuré. Mais étais-ce réellement Potter, Voldemort ou mon imagination ?  
  
« Poses pas de question, agis »une voix douce pour des mots si durs. Comment osait-il me parler ainsi ? Il n'en avait aucunement le droit ! Jamais un Malfoy obéira à un Potter: jamais.  
  
« Tu l'a pourtant fait »me nargua-t-il. Le fait qu'il puisse lire en moi aussi facilement que dans un livre m'enragea. Si j'en avais la force, je le frapperais sur le champ. « Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? »Répétais-je tout en essayant de garder mon calme. « T'offrir mes précieux conseils » dit-il en croisant les bras.  
  
« Qui te dis que j'en ai besoin » sifflais-je. Un refus catégorique. Un Malfoy n'a besoin de personne, encore moins d'un demeuré mental tel que Potter.  
  
Soudain, il éclata de rire. Je roulais des yeux, ne comprenant pas la cause de son hilarité. Et il continuait toujours, cet air moqueur sur son visage. « Pourquoi ris tu ? Il n'y a rien de drôle ! » Je commençais à perdre patience.  
  
« Si, toi » il avait repris son calme et me fixais avec amusement. Il continua sans me laisser le temps de répondre. « Tu n'as aucun souvenir de ces dernières semaines et toi, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de rejeter mon aide » Je fronçais les sourcils, en savait-il plus que moi ?  
  
« Tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici » me cracha-t-il. « Quoi ? Mon père m'a dis que.. » Potter ne me laissa pas le temps de finir, sa questions fut des plus évidentes. « Depuis quand crois-tu ton père Draco ? » Il connaissait tellement de choses sur moi que ça en était aberrant. Ce ne pouvait pas être Potter en face de moi ... Qui alors ?  
  
« Tu ne te poses pas les bonnes questions Draco, concentre toi sur ce qui est important. » Il s'approcha et me murmura à l'oreille « Vois au delà des apparences. » Je sursautais et approchais ma main de ce visage que je haïssais tant. Il fallait que je sache si mes pensées étaient justifiées, Potter recula, refusant tout contact.  
  
« Tu n'es pas réel, n'est-ce pas ? » dis-je le plus calmement possible, à mon grand étonnement. Il ignora ma question. « Tu en sais trop Draco, tu ne sortiras pas indemne d'ici » Je le fusillais du regard. « C'est une menace ? » grommelais-je. « Non Dray, c'est un fait »  
  
Je ne comprenais toujours pas, que voulait-il dire par en savoir trop ? Ça ne peu plus être mon cas puisque je ne me souviens de rien. « Là tu touches un point sensible. » je grognais, jamais je ne m'habituerais à ses intrusions dans mon esprit. « Quand je disait que tu n'en sortirais pas indemne, je ne parlais pas de ton corps... » Je ne réagissait toujours pas, Il fallait que je sache, que je comprenne son point de vus et.. Sa solution.  
  
« Tu ne vois donc pas ? » s'énerva Potter comme si s'était évident. « Ils te transforment déjà, tu ne penses presque plus par toi-même. Regarde toi, merde ! Bientôt tu servira Voldemort en petit toutou bien élev »Mais qui était-il ? Un résidu de ma conscience égarée, peut être ?  
  
« Comment ? » dis-je, une lueur d'incompréhension sur mon visage. J'essayais de comprendre mais c'était encore beaucoup trop flou. « Tu ne vois donc pas tout ces souvenirs qu'ils t'enlèvent ? Ils te rendent faible, Draco, Ils veulent que tu perdes cette indépendance, cette conscience du monde qui te fait répugner n'importe quel maître » Potter avait raison, ils m'on rendus plus fragile qu'un nourrisson, si facilement manipulable. Et je me suis laissé avoir comme un putain de Griffondor !  
  
« Comment je fais pour sortir d'ici ? » Il baissa les yeux. « La mort » QUOI ? « Il y'a sûrement une autre solution, je n'ai pas envie de mourir maintenant ! »Il souri faiblement. « Tu n'a pas le choix, pas plus que les autres » Non, je ne vais pas baisser les bras comme ça, pas aussi facilement ! « Non, je veux te voir gagner la guerre, je veux voir l'empire de Voldemort s'effondrer, je veux voyager autour du monde, je veux ... »  
  
« Le monde est comme il est. On se bat et on meurt. Un vœu ne peut rien y changer. » Alors, ils avaient gagnés ? Ils avaient extrais ces informations de ma tête et maintenant je devais fermer ma gueule, m'effacer à jamais du monde ? « Mieux vaux ça que de vivre comme un pantin. On se souviendra de toi comme un héro, celui qui a sacrifié sa vie pour le monde » Je pleurais, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais ces larmes ne cessaient de couler sur mes joues. « Et si je ne veux pas être un héro ? »  
  
« Tu préfères qu'on se souvienne de toi comme un mangemort ? » En voyant mon étonnement, il m'ordonna de relever ma manche droite. J'exécutais son ordre et découvrit avec horreur cette marque sur mon bras, la marque des ténèbres. Encore un pas dans ce gouffre, dans se mensonge inventé par mon père. Jamais je n'avais rejoins le Lord, plutôt mourir avais-je dis ce jour là... Je ne croyais pas que ça arriverait aussi tôt.  
  
« Comment une misérable action peut elle changer le monde ? » demandais-je, les yeux embrumés par les larmes. « Une infime petite goutte peu parfois faire déborder l'océan »me rassura-t-il. « Comment je fais ? » dis-Je, la voix enrouée par les sanglots.  
  
J'avais toujours imaginé mourir autrement, au milieu d'une guerre, en luttant pour une juste cause. Là, je me sentais plutôt lâche. Abandonner avant même d'avoir essayé. « Fais semblant de dormir, contre ce mur. » exigea Potter. « Pourquoi ? » je m'allongeais sur le ventre et enfoui ma tête entre mes bras. « Ils nous surveillent, à travers la vitre » rétorqua- t-il.  
  
« Reste quelques minutes comme ça et puis, quand tu te sens prêt, enfonce le stylo dans ta gorge, tout en gardant cette position. » Cette nouvelle me fit un choc, je me suiciderais de cette façon, Comme un malade mental désespér ! C'est peut-être ce que j'étais après tout...  
  
«Don't look now, we're stranded here as black sheep

(Ne regarde pas maintenant, nous sommes marqués comme mouton noir)

Swallowed whole and out of reach – the black sheep

(Tous avalés et hors d'atteinte- le mouton noir)

Unsafe enough for now

(Pas assez menacés pour le moment)

We're shepherded from higher ground

(Nous sommes gardés par un berger d'un niveau plus élevé)

But drowned all out we save the role of black sheep

(Mais tous noyés nous sauvons le rôle du mouton noir) » Chantonna-t-il, m'accompagnant dans la mort. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Potter serais la dernière personne que je verrai, qu'il m'aiderait même à mettre fin à mes jours.  
  
Lentement, j'approchais le stylo de mon cou et appuyais légèrement contre mon cou.Ce n'était pas évident de décider de mourir et encore moins d'appliquer cette idée. J'aurais pu choisir un moyen plus facile comme de m'étouffer avec un drap, ça aurait été beaucoup moins douloureux que ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je préférais écouter les conseils de Potter, il ne fallait pas que je me rate, sinon j'étais foutu.  
  
Brutalement, j'enfonçais le stylo au niveau de l'artère, il suffisait uniquement de la toucher. J'essayais de ne pas crier ma douleur, d'ignorer tout ce sang se déverssant de moi. Puis je retirais l'objet du crime, les mains tremblantes, je le laissai tomber.  
  
Je ne pouvais plus retourner en arrière, maintenant c'était trop tard. Je luttais contre mon besoin de stopper l'hémorragie en me rappelant tout ces souvenirs heureux. Toutes ces petites choses que j'ais aim : le chuchotement du vent derrière mon dos, la texture du coton doux et si moelleux, le goût du chocolat fondant dans ma bouche, le doux rire de ma mère... Oh Narcissia, la seule personne qui m'a aimé et qui es morte pour ses convictions. Elle s'est pendue pour ne pas donner un autre fils à Lucius, un fils que serais digne de son nom, de sa succession, de sa fortune, de son amour.  
  
J'interroge Potter du regard, il s'est accroupit a quelques centimètre de moi. Est-ce qu'il y'a une vie après la mort ? « La vie et la mort sont deux choses invivable »marmonne-t-il comme simple réponse. Merci Potter, pour une fois tu auras fait quelque chose d'utile dans ta misérable vie. Je rends mon dernier souffle. Regarde moi disparaître, car, à ce rythme là, ce sera bientôt ton tour.

Voila, fin du chapitre 1.J'aimerais bien avoir votre avis même si je sais que je continuerais quoi que l'on dise. -) Par contre,je supportes pas le fait que Word s'amuse à manger les lettre plus précisément les accents.. Quel capricieu celui la!

PS : Les paroles sont extraites de la chanson « Black Sheep » de Sneaker Pimps.


	2. ch1

**Paranoïa**  
  
« NON, LACHEZ MOI ! » hurlais-je, me débattant comme un fauve enragé. Rogue resserra son étreinte, m'entraînant hors du bureau de Dumbledore tandis que MC Gonnagall appelait l'infirmière de toute urgence. J'étais pourtant si prés du but ! Nous passâmes la porte, descendîmes les escaliers et au niveau des gargouilles je vis ce traître. Potter se tenait entre ses deux stupides amis, ma baguette magique entre les mains.  
  
Rogue me tirait vers la sortie, je réussit tout de même a me retourner. « Content de toi Potter ? Je te faisais confiance et Tu m'as vendu! »Criais- je. Le survivant baissa les yeux, sûrement honteux de m'avoir poignardé dans le dos. Sa sang de bourbe de copine tenta de le rassurer. « Tu as bien fais Harry, Malfoy est fou.. Nous aurions tous fait la même chose si nous avions été à ta place. Tu as sauvé un homme aujourd'hui »  
  
..Et tu en as sacrifié des milliers.. «Tu viens de condamner le monde sorcier !! » lui rappelais-je alors que Rogue broyait ma main droite. J'avais envie de fuir mais a quoi bon essayer ? Je savais déjà que j'étais foutu. Le tout était de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire de moi.  
  
« Dépêches toi, je n'ai pas toute la journée » cracha Rogue d'une voix froide qui aurait pu glacer un volcan. Je levais enfin les yeux en sa direction, alors lui non plus ne me croyais pas ? Son regard était aussi dur que son ton, comment avions nous pu en arriver l ? Nous étions si proches et là j'avais l'impression qu'une immense barrière nous séparait.  
  
Il évitait mon regard, fixant la route à suivre et me traînant de force à l'extérieur de Poudlard. « Tu ne me crois pas ? »Dis-je, c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Silence. « Sévérus, tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai. ». La pression contre mon poignet se fit plus forte. « MERDE ! Regarde moi quand j'te parle ! »Explosais-je.  
  
Il s'arrêta et me fit face. Un visage sombre, des yeux égarés et une poigne de fer. Nous nous fixâmes pendant plusieurs minutes, sans rien dire. Je m'attendais à du mépris de sa part ou pire encore .Ce qu'il fit me pétrifia.  
  
Il me dévisagea, un instant, comme un inconnu avant de me prendre dans ses bras.Je restait immobile, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Jamais on ne m'avait montré un signe d'affection de ce genre, à part ma mère mais ça datait de plusieurs années déjà. Il me lâcha enfin, les yeux pétillant de tristesse. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute Draco, tu n'es plus toi-même mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons te soigner »  
  
Je compris enfin à quoi il voulait en venir. «Je ne suis pas fou, mon oncle ! Au contraire je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide ! » Il caressa ma joue en ajoutant d'une voix mélancolique. « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Draco » J'allais ajouter quelque chose mais Sévérus me fit signe de me taire. Un espèce de camion volant, sans roue, s'était arrêté devant nous.Je frissonnais en reconnaissant l'insigne ornant le véhicule : St Mangouste.  
  
Mon père en descendit, suivit d'un groupe d'infirmier ressemblant trait pour trait à des buldogues enragés. Paniqué, je me retournais vers Rogue. « Ne les laisses pas m'emmener » je l'aurais supplié a genoux si j'aurais pu mais il ne lâchait toujours pas mon poignet. « C'est pour ton bien »dit- il d'une voix grave. Tout se passa vite, trop vite..  
  
Lucius Malfoy s'approchait de nous, je fulminais. « Merci de m'avoir prévenu, Sévérus »dit-il d'une fausse voix peiné. « Tu devrais nous laisser maintenant. Il sera entre les mains de professionnel » Il me répugnait, Comment osait-il faire une chose pareille à son propre fils ? La chair de sa chair !!  
  
Rogue me lâcha à contre cœur, me livrant alors aux bêtes sans cœur et sans cervelle. « Mon pauvre Draco, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien » minaudais mon père. Derrière lui s'approchaient les infirmiers, prêt à se jeter sur moi à la moindre occasion. « Tu n'es qu'un être immonde Lucius Malfoy, j'ai honte de partager ton sang »Il me lança un regard froid, je lui sautais au cou, prêt à l'égorger.  
  
Les hommes nous séparèrent rapidement et, malgré mes coups, réussirent à m'attacher sur un lit. J'essayais de me défaire des sangles, sans succès. Mon père fit léviter le lit jusqu'au camion, les portes se refermèrent et je me retrouvais enfermé sous garde de six infirmiers. Mon père prenait place devant, parlant avec le conducteur de mes sois disant problèmes de santés.  
  
« Lâchez moi ! Je veux sortir ! » Je m'agitais, tentant encore de fuir même si s'était impossible. Je criais, frappais, pinçait, injuriais, mordais les infirmiers qui m'approchaient. L'un d'eux sortie une seringue et me lança un sourire démoniaque. « Fais de beau rêve, mon ange »l'entendis-je dire au moment ou il plantait l'aiguille dans mon bras.  
  
Lorsque j'émergeai, j'étais toujours dans ce putain de lit. Le camion continuait d'avancer mais les infirmiers n'étaient plus là pour veiller sur moi, bizzard. Je gesticulais dans tout les sens, essayant de me défaire de ses foutus liens. Puis, Le véhicule s'arrêta.  
  
Avec appréhension, je m'attendais à voir débarquer les infirmiers, d'une minute à l'autre. Ce ne fut pas le cas, Je n'eu le droit qu'a l'accueil glacial de mon père. Il était debout, juste à l'embouchure de la porte, le regard plus méprisant que d'habitude. « Ou on est ? » demandais-je, en remarquant derrière lui ce paysage que je ne connaissais pas. Une chose me parut évidente : ce n'était pas St Mangouste.  
  
Un crissement de pneu se fit entendre, Lucius se retourna vers les nouveaux arrivant. Un grand camion qui, j'y mettrais ma main au feu, était d'origine moldue. Une horde d'infirmières en sorti et me transporta dans le fourgon. Cette fois ci mon géniteur s'assit à l'arrière, juste a coté de moi. J'étais toujours allongé, impuissant face à mon destin et Lui, il se réjouissait. Il avait beau jouer les hypocrites, feindre d'être attristé de mon sois disant état mais, moi, je voyait bien dans ces yeux cette jubilation.  
  
Il veux que je redevienne ce pantin qu'il peu manipuler à sa guise, comme autrefois. Il n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi, je ne le laisserais pas faire même si pour ça je dois perdre la vie. « Tu m'emmènes ou ? »Demandais-je d'une voix glaciale. « Dans un des meilleurs hôpital, tu sera bien soigné mon fils »Il s'assit à mon chevet, passant vivement sa main sur mon visage.  
  
Je gesticulais, il recula. « Ne pose plus jamais tes sales pattes sur moi, comprit ? » vociférais-je. Les infirmières présentes tentèrent de me calmer, je les voyais déjà préparer leur seringue mais mon père les stoppa, prétextant qu'il ne fallait pas m'endormir pour si peu. Moi, Je connaissais la vrai raison, c'était beaucoup plus amusant pour lui de me voir souffrir plutôt qu'endormis. Oui, il veux que je le supplies, que je montre une forme de faiblesse quelconque. Ça ne marchera pas, je ne me laisserais pas piétiner dessus aussi facilement.  
  
« Draco, tu n'as pas a avoir peur de moi, je ne veux que ton bien » Je grimaçais. « Tu plaisantes ? Me séquestrer dans un hôpital psychiatrique c'est pour mon bien peut être ?! Je ne suis pas fou et tu le sais ! » J'étais hystérique, Je voyais les jeunes infirmières supplier Lucius du regard, afin qu'il accepte qu'on m'administre un tranquillisant.  
  
Il ouvrit la bouche, dans le but de déblatérer ses conneries sur cette relation père/fils que nous n'avions jamais eu. Je le coupais nettement, avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un seul mot. « Ne dis rien, je sais très bien ce que tu penses. Ce petit jeux ça ne marches pas avec moi, tu peu raconter tout ce que tu veux, moi je connais la vérit » Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs tandis que je riais au éclats.  
  
« Allez y »ordonna-t-il, ne supportant pas de me voir lutter avec sourire. L'injection se fit immédiatement et, très vite, je me sentais flotter. Comme sur un doux nuage, j'étais si bien, si invulnérable, si...décalé. Et pourtant, il y'a cette petite voix dans ma tête, me répétant de me ressaisir, de ne pas me laisser amadouer par un simple médicament.  
  
Nous arrivâmes à destination, j'eu a peine le temps d'apercevoir l'édifice du bâtiment qu'on m'y engouffrait. On détacha mes liens pour me mettre dans un fauteuil roulant, poussé par mon très cher et « aimable » père. Je ne réagissais pas, comme un légume, j'étais ailleurs. Tout ceci me semblait si irréel et au fond de moi je me surpris à espérer que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar.  
  
Mes membres si mous et ma tête si lourde m'empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit, je regardais défiler les pièces avec impuissance. L'infirmière en chef, une certaine Marie Lestange, nous fit visiter les locaux. J'écoutais distraitement ses propos : Plusieurs salles de « soins »étaient disponible Et, selon elle, l'hôpital était aménagé pour des internement longue duré. J'en concluais donc que je ne sortirais pas d'ici avant longtemps, peut- être jamais.  
  
Elle me conduisit dans ma nouvelle chambre, une grande pièce aussi blanche que vide. Des murs insonorisé et don je devinais être fait de rembourrage. Ils devaient vraiment me prendre pour l'un de ces malades hyper violant capable de s'autodétruire, n'importe quoi.  
  
Tandis qu'ils discutaient de mon futur traitement, je repensais à toutes ces personnes que j'avais entrevue à mon arrivé. Certains végétaient sur leurs fauteuils roulant, gavé de médicament et inconscients du monde extérieur alors que d'autre semblait en discution exalté, en plein trip sans doute. J'ai aussi entrevu cette folle furieuse avalant son propre sang, Marie a fermé la porte, ne voulant pas nous montrer le spectacle affligeant de la folie humaine, avait-elle dit...  
  
« Nous avons un bon nombres de traitement adéquates.. » Elle commençais à vendre ses conneries, qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir me faire ? Un tranquillisant, un hallucinogène et quoi encore ? Du Prozac pour dépression nerveuse ? «Je sais déjà quel traitement utiliser » trancha Lucius en agitant une feuille. La vieille femme la saisit, parcouru le contenu et fronça les sourcils. Elle ne parut pas apprécier l'ordonnance mais un Malfoy se montre toujours persuasif. Il murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas et elle changea aussitôt d'avis.  
  
«Nous allons préparer la salle de soin, cela peu prendre plusieurs minutes. Je vous laisse en compagnie de votre fils, il est normalement inoffensif, si vous avez un problème n'hésitez pas à le signaler à Jules, notre garde» Elle montra du doigt un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui faisait le tour des chambres.  
  
Dés le départ de Marie, mon père ferma la porte de ma nouvelle chambre. Je le regardais, souriant niaisement. Il était satisfait de mon état lamentable, une petite mouche qu'il pouvait écraser si facilement. « Je vais te remettre sur le droit chemin, mon fils » Il continue sa stupide comédie. Je me sens si faible dans ce fauteuil, Je paris qu'ils m'on injecté plus de tranquillisant qu'il n'en fallait. Je gloussais : « Quel droit chemin, le tiens ? Ha, la belle affaire ! »  
  
Puis je repris plus sérieusement. « Regardes mon bras »Je remontais ma manche. « Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? » Irrité, il répondit du tac o tac. « Rien » Je m'exclafais. « Normal, il n'y a rien a voir »je passais une main sur ma peau. «Moi, je ne suis pas marqué comme un vulgaire bovin. Je ne suis la propriété de personne ! Quoi que tu fasses, tu n'arriveras jamais à m'enlever cette dignit »  
  
Comme seule réponse, il se contenta d'un regard austère, j'en riais de plus belle. « On a perdu sa langue Lucius ? » Il serrait les poings, le visage impassible. Vas y, frappe moi, je sais que tu en as envie... « Ça doit être à force de lécher les bottes de ce demeuré, oh excuse moi, je voulais dire du maître » Un peu plus et il me frapperais, il en mourrait d'envie. Mais il ne le ferais pas, ce serais griller sa couverture et puis sa me ferais tellement plaisir !  
  
« La salle est prête »nous interrompu Marie. « Très bien »rétorqua mon père en poussant brusquement mon fauteuil. J'allais payer, c'était certain. « Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche » ajoutais-je à l'intention de Lucius. Je dépassais les bornes mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, après tout, c'était peut être la dernière fois que j'en avais l'occasion.  
  
Je fus conduit dans une petite pièce, bourré de machines en tout genre. Je du reconnaître que tout ceci ne me rassurais guère. On m'allongea de force sur une table en fer, des infirmières me retirèrent ma chemise avant de m'attacher, main et pied, à cette foutue table froide. Quelques minutes se passèrent sans qu'il n'y ait aucune intervention, les médecins s'activaient autour de moi. Ils ressemblaient vraiment à une tribu de fourmis noire, travailleuses et si dévouée. Sauf que là, elles servent la mauvaise cause.  
  
La vieille me versa un liquide visqueux sur le torse alors que les docteurs s'avançaient avec l'engin. Un ELECTROCHOC ! Merde, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas a ça. « Vous n'allez pas vraiment le faire, hein ? »M'écriai- je. Une jeune infirmière me sourie, une piqûre en main. « N'aillez pas peur, vous ne sentirez rien » ils vont m'endormir pour me faire se satané traitement !!!!  
  
Je me débâtai, gesticulant dans tout les sens. Ça ne servais a rien, les liens étaient trop serré. « Ne l'anesthésiez pas »ordonna Lucius alors que la jeune femme voulait m'endormir. « Pourquoi ? » demanda la jeune femme. Elle semblait vraiment être la seule à s'inquiéter de mon sort. « Cette étape n'est pas nécessaire au traitement »cracha mon père.  
  
« Mais s'il n'est pas endormis, il risque de sentir les décharges... »Protesta-t-elle. Je frissonnais. Pour me faire subir une chose de cette sorte, il devait vraiment me haïr. « Jeanne, Ne contestez pas les ordre, petite impertinente ! Sortez ! »S'emporta Marie. Ma bien faitrice quitta la pièce, j'étais seul dorénavant.  
  
« Nous commencerons par une charge peu élevé puis nous augmenterons chaque jours »entendis-je dire Marie à mon père. Il aquiessa puis s'assit sur une chaise, juste en face de moi, quel hasard !  
  
« Chargez »cria Marie en activant l'électrochoc. J'entendis un bruit étrange avant de sentir cette horrible machine contre ma peau. Un contact rude, violant, électrique. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier ma souffrance et priais intérieurement de perdre connaissance. J'étais secoué dans tout les sens par ces décharges et lorsqu'ils terminèrent enfin, j'étais exténué. On me porta jusqu'au fauteuil, je ne protestais pas. Vidé de toute mon énergie, je me laissais pousser jusqu'à « ma » chambre.  
  
Bien qu'épuisé, je ne dormis pas de la nuit. Ces derniers événements m'avaient choqués et je ne savais pas quelle tournure allait prendre la situation. J'espérais que Potter, ou n'importe qui, découvrirais la vérité et viendrais me libérer. En vain, le lendemain fut pire.  
  
Et après ma séance de torture, Lucius vint me voir dans ma cellule. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis deux jours, les médecins s'inquiétaient. « Comment vas-tu mon fils ? » je le fusillais du regard, mes main attaché dans une camisole beige. « À ton avis ?!, comment te sentirais-tu après avoir reçut des putains de décharges dans le corps !! »Il soupira. « Je ne fais ça que pour ton bien mon fils. Un jour tu comprendras » je lui crachais en plein visage. « Refuser l'anesthésie c'est pour mon bien ? Vas-te faire foutre »Il sorti un mouchoir de soie et essuya le molar.  
  
Lucius vint me voir après chaque opération, il y assistais toujours, bien sur, mais insistais sans cesse pour me parler en privé. Je crois qu'il attendais que je craque, que je le supplie d'arrêter ou alors il verrifiais ma santé mentale : au cas ou je deviendrais réellement fou. J'avais perdue la notion du temps, pour moi les jours se succédaient, se ressemblant à l'exépté de la dose d'électricité qui augmentait.  
  
Je me laissait dépérir, refusant toujours de me substanter. Ils avaient même été obliger de me perfuser puisque j'étais persuadé qu'on empoisonnait ma nourriture. Et ils passaient régulièrement m'endormir, j'étais incapable de fermer l'œil par moi-même.  
  
Lucius semblait de plus en plus impatient, je crois qu'il attendait un résultat qui ne semblait pas se concrétiser. Bien sur je dépérissais à vue d'œil mais ça ne semblait pas le satisfaire, il voulait quelque chose que je ne pouvais, encore, lui fournir. A chacune de ses visites, il se montrait de plus en plus affecté. J'oubliais quelques détails, des souvenirs, des noms mais la vérité restait encrée dans mon cerveau.  
  
Il parlait, je l'ignorais. Les médecins l'avaient persuadé de me laisser me promener un peu hors de ma chambre, pour me changer les idées et pour m'aider à m'adapter dans cet univers. J'avais le droit de manger avec les autres, de regarder la télé, de jouer à des jeux stupides jusqu'à ce que je franchisse les limites.  
  
Je tentais de me trancher les veines avec une fourchette, raté, je retournais à l'isolement et mon père fut appelé. Il feignait de s'inquiéter, comme toujours. « Tu es faible, Lucius, employer des moyens moldus pour te venger c'est lâche. Tu n'as même pas le courage d'achever le travail toi-même. »Je ne me souvenais même plus de mon visage mais la vérité, elle, ne m'avait pas quitté.  
  
Furieux, il ordonna qu'on passe à la dernière étape. « Impossible, il risque d'y perdre la vie »rétorqua Marie. Je priais pour qu'elle ait raison. « Pour moi il est déjà mort s'il ne redeviens pas celui qu'il était»s'emporta-t-il. « Très bien »  
  
Les décharges se firent plus fortes, plus secouantes. J'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Les couleurs se mélangeaient : parfois aveuglantes, parfois impérséptible. Je ne percevais plus aucun son, tout semblais s'accélérer et à la fois ralentir.  
  
Je ne savais même pas si j'avais crié ou pleuré, j'étais hors du temps. Le supplice s'arrêta un instant. Je sentis ce liquide chaud couler hors de ma bouche, du sang ? Étais-je en train de mourir ? Les gens autours de moi s'activaient, ils parlaient mais je ne comprenais plus rien de ce qu'ils racontaient.  
  
Et je vis cette ombre menacente s'abattre sur moi, Lucius Malfoy. Il s'empara des électrochocs, poussant au passage les infirmières. Il s'acharnait sur mon pauvre corps, je ne percevais déjà plus la douleur.  
  
Souviens toi de quelque chose, merde, concentre toi. Il ne faut pas sombrer, pas si facilement. Je ne dois PAS oublier ce pour quoi je me bas.  
  
Une violente secousse et puis, plus rien. Le noir total.  
  
**Voila, fin du chapitre 2 !! Alors, vous avez compris le principe ? -) Pour une fois que je suis autant inspiré, c'est rare 2 chapitres en 2 jours !  
  
**


	3. ch2

**Paranoïa**  
  
« Tu as des preuves ? »Me demanda-t-il, visiblement peu convaincu. « Potter, tu entends sans écouter ! Il te suffit de regarder mes lèvres bouger et de bien tendre tes oreilles, tu sais le faire ça, hein ? » Il me regarda, à demi effrayé par mon comportement étrange. « Calme toi Malfoy, je t'écoute. » Je riais. « Non, tu ne m'écoute pas, sinon tu n'aurais pas posé cette STUPIDE question »  
  
Il roula des yeux, impatient. « Alors ? » Imbécile !! Potter tu ne m'écoutes pas !! Combien de fois devrais je te le répéter ?! « J'ai un coffre dans ma chambre de préfet, pour l'ouvrir tu auras besoin de ma baguette..» j'espère que je peu te faire confiance, p'tit con. Il hoche la tête, je lui remets ma baguette, ma seule protection encore valable.  
  
Il s'en va, je reste dans le parc. Je marche seul, tous les élèves se retourne sur mon passage. Je sais pourquoi, jamais ils ne m'on vu dans un tel état. Aujourd'hui je ne suis pas le roi des serpentard impeccable et aussi froid que la mort. Non, pour une fois je suis presque humain.. Presque. Je chasse les quelques élèves barrant ma route avant de m'installer au pied du grand arbre.  
  
Potter m'y rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, affolé. « Alors ? »Dis-je calmement en vérifiant qu'il n'a pas été suivit. « Je n'ai rien trouv » j'allais protester mais il m'en empêcha. « En revanche, j'ai vu l'état de ta chambre et.. Ce n'est pas fameux... » Je fronçais les sourcils, me foutant complètement des inscriptions écrites sur mes murs, seulement intéressé par la preuve manquante.  
  
Je n'écoutais plus ce qu'il me disait, me focalisant sur ce détail qui bouleversait tout. « Il sait ! »Criais-je. Dumbledore devait être au courant, maintenant tout serais beaucoup moins facile. Le temps était compté.  
  
« On est foutu ! Il faut se dépêcher, vite, il faut agir, vite, vite sinon ce sera trop tard !! » Potter me secoua en criant : « reprend toi Malfoy ! » J'essayais de me calmer mais c'était impossible avec toutes ses idées tournoyant dans ma tête...Je ne m'entendais même plus penser.  
  
« Tu ne comprends pas que Dumbledore est dangereux ?! »M'énérvais-je en sautillant sur place. « Non Malfoy, c'est toi qui est dangereux » cracha-t- il.Je le fusillais du regard, lui non plus ne me croyait pas ? Il avait toujours été du coté de Dumbledore, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'aller lui parler ?! Comme si ce petit avorton pouvait m'aider !!!  
  
«Si tu es convaincu de ma culpabilité alors je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi »Je me levais, prêt à partir mais Potter me retint. « Attends, je veux comprendre.. » visiblement il était plus stupide que je ne l'eu cru. « Que veux tu que j'te dise Potter, avec toi on est coupable tant qu'un a pas prouvé son innocence ! »Je me demandais comment il avait pu survivre aussi longtemps sans véritable jugement.  
  
« Que ferais tu à ma place ! Mon pire ennemi vient me dire que le protecteur du monde magique et allié avec Voldemort, comment veux tu que je réagisse ?! .. Je veux une preuve ! »S'énérva-t-il. Je l'empoignais par le col et l'emmenais un peu plus fort. « T'a qu'a le crier devant le bureau de Dumbledore tant que t'y est !! »Chuchotais-je agacé.  
  
«Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour me convaincre ? »Décidément il était incorrigible ce balafr !! « Ma preuve a été volé, ça ne te suffit pas ?! »Moi aussi, en argumentation, j'étais lamentable. Il me fit signe que non, je soupirais et révélais mon dernier atout.Je relevais ma manche droite et lui révélais mon bras vide. « Tu vois, pas de marques des ténèbres ! »Remarquais-je.  
  
« Ça ne veux rien dire.Tu pourrais la gagner en te débarrassant de Dumbledore »Il croisa les bras, je le détestais encore plus. « Si j'avais tord, pourquoi te demanderais-je de l'aide ? » je ne m'étais jamais vu désespéré, heureusement cela ne se voyait pas. « Parce que tu es stupide peut être ? »  
  
J'ai raison, merde !! Pourquoi ne veux-t-il pas l'admettre !! Il s'impatientait, je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux. Je devais le convaincre et vite.. Mais comment faire avec toutes ses pensés qui n'étaient pas les miennes ? Je n'aurais pas du manger hier soir, ils on du encore m'empoisonner. Qu'elle intelligence j'ai eu de ne pas manger aujourd'hui, j'ignore dans quel état je serais sinon.. Je suis déjà a peine capable d'organiser mes pensés.. Je suis déjà un peu plus lucide qu'hier..  
  
Je prenais ma tête entre mes mains, voulant faire taire toutes ses voix. « Fermez la, j'ai comprit » lorsque je relevais la tête, Potter me regardais avec dégoût. « Tu es fou Malfoy, vraiment, tu devrais te faire soigner ! »Il s'apprêtait à partir, je le retenais.  
  
« Rends moi ma baguette »ordonnais-je.Il me toisa du regard. « Non mais tu rêve !! Après ce que je viens d'apprendre tu crois que je vais te rendre cette arme ? »Il me regardais comme si j'étais un être insignifiant, un cafard qu'il pouvais écraser à tout instant. Je ne supportais pas ce regard surtout pas de sa part.  
  
Je m'agrippais à lui, nos visages à peine séparés par quelques centimètres. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre ma joue et son regard d'incompréhension. Il tenait fermement ma baguette entre ses mains, je sentais qu'il serait capable de s'en servir à tout moment. Rien n'est plus pire qu'un sorcier mourrant de sa propre baguette.  
  
« Écoute merdeu, je ne suis pas fou. OK ? »Je voyais dans ses pupilles mon reflet, j'étais vraiment effrayant. Moi-même je ne me reconnaissais pas. « Malfoy lâche moi »menaça-t-il en serrant encore plus fort ma baguette. Je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas bien l'utiliser, du moi pas aussi bien que moi, mais il pourrait réussir à causer quelques petits dommages.. Assez pour alerter Dumbledore.  
  
« Et on appelle ça le survivant !! Tu aurais du sentir la menace avec ta putain de cicatrice ! » Il m'en voulais, la fureur qui animais son visage en était la preuve. « Tu veux des preuves ? Il y'en a tellement que je me demandes si tu n'es pas aveugle ! Ne t'es tu jamais demandé comment les Mangemorts avaient pu transplaner dans Pourdlard alors que c'est censé être l'école la plus protégée du monde sorcier ? » Il ouvrit la bouche, je savais ce qu'il allait dire alors Je le devançais. « Non ce n'est pas une brèche, Dumbledore a permit cette transplanation »  
  
Il me regardais bouche bée, le visage livide. Je venais sans doute de détruire tout un mythe, un héro, un homme qu'il idéalisait depuis son entrée à poudlard. « Non, tu mens »cria-t-il en se débarrassant de mon emprise.  
  
« J'ai raison, tu entends ?! Dumbledore les as laissés faire. »J'accentuais sur les dernière syllabes. Potter se rua sur moi, prêt à me refaire le portrait et détruire mon visage d'ange. « Tu mens, Dumbeldore n'aurais jamais fait ça ! »Criais-t-il à chaque coup. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un moment, pleurant à chaudes larmes.  
  
Je savais qu'il venait de comprendre, il tentait encore de se convaincre que j'avais tord. D'un revers de manche, j'essuyais le sang qui recouvrait mon visage. Il m'a bien amoché ce bâtard ! « Ça va Potter ? »Demandais-je alors qu'il s'était recroquevillé dans un coin. Il sanglotait en murmurant : « non, c'est impossible...impossible.. »  
  
« Écoute, je comprends que ça t'ai choqué mais... » pour une fois que j'essayais de réconforter quelqu'un, c'était étrange. Il se retourna, en colère et se releva par la même occasion. « Non, tu ne comprends rien, tu ne peu pas comprendre ! » et sur ce ils s'enfuit, je n'eu pas le temps de le rattraper qu'il s'était engouffré dans son dortoir.  
  
Je l'avais convaincu et en même temps brisé. Une pierre deux coups aurais- je dit si je n'étais pas dans cette situation. La ça m'embarrassait plus qu'autre chose. A quoi me serais utile le survivant dans un tel état ? Je n'imaginais même pas sa tête quand je lui annoncerais que nous devrons tuer Dumbledore pour vaincre Voldemort.  
  
Je rentrais dans ma chambre de préfet et m'écrasais sur mon lit. Il fallait que je trouve un plan et le plus rapidement possible : avec ou sans Potter. Je fermais les yeux mais les ré ouvrais aussi vite. Qu'avais je fais de ma chambre ? Je ne la reconnaissais plus !!  
  
Les inscriptions sur les murs, les papiers en désordre et mon coffre en évidence. Je ne savais même pas si c'était moi ou eux qui avait fait ça. Je refermais les yeux, il fallait que je dorme. Demain j'aurais l'esprit plus clair pour trouver un plan.  
  
Ma nuit ne fut pas tranquille, j'étais tourmenté par mes propres rêves. Je voyais autour de moi un groupe de Mangemort, riant a gorge déployée alors qu'ils me crucifiaient. « Silence ! »Cria une voix qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Voldemort. Les mangemorts ne se firent pas prier et s'écartèrent du passage du « maître ».Je hurlais en découvrant le visage qui se cachais derrière cette sombre cape : Dumbledore.  
  
Il fit un léger signe de main et Potter apparut, juste devant moi. Il tenait un marteau entre ses mains, je ne comprenais plus rien. Puis, d'un seul coup, il se mit à frapper sur les clous accrochés aux quatre extrémités de mon corps. Je voyais ce long filet rouge couler tout en entendant le rire sadique de Potter.  
  
Je me réveillais en sursaut, soulagé que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Je comptais me rendormir mais on tambourina à ma porte. Je n'avais pas envie de répondre surtout si c'était ces crétins de Crabbe et Goyle. C'était pourtant le seul moyen d'être débarrassé de cet intrus, alors une dizaine de minutes plus tard j'entrouvris la porte.  
  
Potter se tenait là, plus éclatant que jamais. Il semblait même en meilleur forme que moi, je n'en revenais pas : seulement quelques heures plus tôt il était abattu et maintenant il me revenais frai comme une rose !  
  
«Potter pourquoi tu viens me déranger à.. »Je jetais un coup d'œil a l'horloge accroché à mon mur, bon 7h00 du matin..Je n'avais pas cru qu'il était si tard. « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » repris je. « J'accepte ton offre. »Il me tendit la main, je n'arrivais pas à y croire.  
  
Ce geste me paraissait tellement..Berk ! Je ne trouve aucun mot pour exprimer ce que je ressens. Lui qui avait refusé ma main en première année me la proposais à son tour ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'ajouter une remarque de mon cru. « Alors tu admet que j'ai raison ? »  
  
« Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose c'est juste que.. »Je riais devant ces stupides justifications. « C'est juste que j'ai raison ! »Il fronça les sourcils. « Malfoy arrête ces chippotages et prends ma main » je riais encore plus devant son air autoritaire. « Bon d'accord, c'est si gentiment propos »ironisais-je en serrant sa main.  
  
Si ça n'avait pas été par nécessité, je l'aurais envoyé chier. Lorsque je retirais ma main, il resta quelques minutes à m'observer bêtement. « Tire toi, il vaudrais mieux qu'on ne nous voit pas ensemble ! » dis-je en refermant la porte.  
  
Quand j'arrivais en cours de potion, j'avais déjà mon plan en tête. Je m'avançais vers Potter et ses amis alors que le cachot n'était pas encore ouvert. Je passais juste à coté de lui, le faisant trébucher d'un geste du pied. Il s'étala par terre sous le rire des Serpentard présent puis se releva en me lançant un regard meurtrier.  
  
Je lui murmurais « frappe moi ».Il me regarda, intrigué. « Alors Potter, on ne tiens plus debout ? »Lançais-je plus fort .Il fulminais, j'articulais silencieusement les mots « frappe moi » pour que seul lui le remarque. « Les années passé chez tes moldus ne t'on pas arrang »crachai- je.  
  
Il capta enfin, ou réagit en fonction de mes paroles puisqu'il me frappa en plein visage, je répondais à son geste en le touchant en plein ventre. J'en profitais pour murmurer a son oreille « frappe moi encore, ça fait partie du plan »Et il m'obéit tandis que ces stupides griffondors essayaient de le retenir.  
  
Rogue arriva quelques minutes plus tard et nous emmena directement chez le directeur, mon plan marchait à merveille. Sur le chemin, je demandais discrètement à Potter de me rendre ma baguette mais il refusait et je ne pouvais rien faire puisque Sévérus nous demandais d'accélérer le pas.  
  
« Choco pops » vociféra Rogue devant l'une des gargouilles. Quel code stupide ! Mais ça ne m'étonnait pas de Dumbledore, je l'avais toujours considéré comme un vieux fou, en fait c'était tout le contraire. Il se servait de cette image de « vieux farceur sois disant drôle » pour ne pas être soupçonné.  
  
Je voyais clair dans son jeu ! Nous montions les marches lorsqu'apparut Dumbledore devant nous. « Vous pouvez disposer Sévérus. J'aimerais m'entretenir en privé avec ces jeunes hommes »dit-il d'une voix douce. Oouu !! Que je le haïssais !!!  
  
Mon oncle disposa tandis que nous montions dans le bureau du vieux, j'étais déjà écoeuré de toute cette gimauverie. « Asseyez vous »dit-il d'une voix amicale en faisant apparaître deux chaises devant son bureau. Je cédais en m'installant sur ce confortable siège, Potter m'imita.  
  
En sentant ce si doux coussin contre mon dos, je compris comment j'allais « finir » Dumbledore. Potter semblais anxieux, il n'arrêtait pas de bouger sur sa chaise tout en tortillant ses doigts. « Messieurs, je ne comprends pas comment vous ... »  
  
Je me ruais sur lui, armé seulement d'un simple coussin. Il n'avait même pas pu terminer sa phrase, je l'étouffais. J'appuyais plus fort sur sa bouche, les objets tournaient dans la pièce, il tentai de se rebeller.  
  
« Mais qu'est ce que tu fait !!! » hurla Potter quasiment hystérique, il essayais de m'éloigner de Dumbledore, ce crétin ! « Je sauve le monde Potter, maintenant laisse moi et va monter la garde »beuglais-je en sentant la vie du vieil homme se retirer.  
  
J'évitais tous les objets qu'il faisait l'éviter à ma figure, il voulait me déstabiliser mais un vieil homme reste un vieil homme et en combat à main nue, je le battais largement. Dumbledore était connu pour sa force colossale, sa puissance magique inéstim : il pouvait faire voler tout ces objet dans la pièce mais n'arrivais pas à retirer mes mains de sa bouche.  
  
Potter quitta la pièce, effrayé. J'osais espérer qu'il ferait bien son travail. Je sentis le corps de Dumbledore se raidir puis plus rien, j'avais mis fin à ses jours. Je retirais lentement le coussin, regardant se corps blanchâtre, sans vie. C'était la première fois que je tuais un homme, jamais je n'aurais cru que ça me ferais éprouver un tel sentiment ... Je me sentais si mal mais si soulagé d'avoir œuvré pour la bonne cause.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer Rogue et MC Gonnagal. « C'est trop tard. » annonçais-je simplement. Je restais immobile, tenant encore fermement l'arme du crime entre mes doigts. MC Gonnagal me bouscula et se précipita vers le cadavre du directeur et, à ma grande surprise, je l'entendis tousser.  
  
« NON ! Ce n'est pas possible !! » Hurlais-je. « Il est mort ! Je l'ai tu !! » Je me jetais sur Dumbledore, le rouant de coup et tentant une seconde fois de l'étouffer. Je n'avais jamais été du genre à abandonner mais lorsque Rogue m'attrapa, je su que c'était terminé. Ce n'était pas un simple sentiment, mais une certitude.  
  
Alors qu'il m'éloignait de ma victime, une chanson moldue me revint en tête..  
  
Hey hey I saved the world today

(Hey Hey j'ai sauvé le monde aujourd'hui)

Everybody's happy now

(Tout le monde est content maintenant)

The bad things gone away

(Les mauvaises choses sont parties)

And everybody's happy now

(Et tout le monde est content maintenant)

The good thing's here to stay

(Les bonnes choses vont rester ici)

Please let it stay

(S'il vous plait laissez les rester)  
  
Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Je fermais les yeux, pourvu que ce soit un cauchemar.. Que tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé.. Mais en ouvrant les yeux, je savais que tout était vrai et que je venais de me mettre dans une merde pas possible !

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews !! La chanson utilisé est « I saved the world today » de Eurythmics. **


	4. ch3

**Paranoïa**  
  
Cela faisait 2 jours que j'étais rentré à Poudlard, 2 jours de torture mentale ou je n'avais cessé de penser à ce que j'avais découvert. Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle venaient à peine de rentrer, chargé de cadeau pour cette période de Noël. Ils me racontaient leurs vacances en famille, j'ignorais leurs récits sans intérêt.. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à digérer cette nouvelle.  
  
« Tu n'as rien dit pendant le dîner, quelque chose ne va pas ? »S'inquiéta Pansy. Cette fille là, je n'avais jamais pu la blairer, toujours à jouer la sensu. « Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde » crachais-je. « Tes vacances se sont mal passée ? Il parait que tu es rentré plus tôt.. »Insista la brune. « Je t'ai dit de la fermer »  
  
Parkinson ne dit plus rien et bouda dans son coin. « Je t'apporte un vers de lait de poule ? » proposa Goyle. Surpris de son initiative, j'acceptais. Il avait sûrement appris à « penser » au minimum pendant sa semaine de vacance, étrange tout de même.  
  
Je buvais ma boisson, au goût beaucoup moins doux que d'habitude, tout en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais faire. Cette découverte n'était pas des moindres, j'allais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de Voldemort et donc de tout ces foutus problèmes.  
  
Je n'aurais pas à servir ce monstre, je serais enfin ... Mais cette boisson est vraiment bonne, il y'a quelque chose en plus, Un ingrédient plus sucré, plus piquant. Sublime. « Apporte moi en encore »ordonnais-je à Goyle. Après quelques verres, je n'arrivais plus à suivre leur conversation. Ce n'est pas que j'écoutais vraiment, c'est juste que j'entendais.. Alors qu'a présent, je ne percevais plus rien.  
  
J'avais l'impression d'être dans un cocon, protégé du monde et à la fois exposé à tous. Ce silence, cet horrible silence.. Si gênant, si lourd. Je les voyais ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son n'arrivait jusqu'à mon oreille, comme si j'étais devenu sourd.  
  
Et d'un seul coup, tel un raz de marrée, le brouhaha infernal me submergea. Tout ces flots de paroles, ces rires, ces cris hystériques explosaient mes tympans, je n'en pouvais plus, il fallais que je sorte. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait éclater si je ne quittais pas au plus vite cette pièce. « Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es plus pale que d'habitude »criais Pansy.  
  
Je voulais que ça s'arrête, que tout le monde se taise. Je me levais, du mieux que je pouvais et me retint à ma chaise. J'avais l'impression que tout tournait autour de moi, le visage des élèves s'allongeait jusqu'à devenirs semblable, indescriptibles.. Je voyais leurs yeux braqués sur moi, il fallait que je parte immédiatement.  
  
Les serpentards semblaient inquiets, certains s'adressaient à moi mais je ne percevais que quelques mots. « Je.. Je vais me reposer » pensais-je avoir dit. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais exactement, tout ce dont j'étais certain était que je devais fuir.  
  
Je marchais d'un pas précipité hors de la grande salle, tentant de rester debout. Le sol semblait ruisseler sous mes pieds alors que les portes me fuyaient. J'arrivais enfin dans ma chambre et m'écroulais sur mon lit.  
  
Je pris ma tête entre mes mains pour vérifier si je n'étais pas en plein cauchemar. Vu que je pouvais sentir cette sueur sur ma peau, tout ça était bien réel. « Il fais froid »dis-je tout bas. « Pourquoi est -ce que tout ça m'arrive, pourquoi ais -je peur ? » me parlais-je doucement. Et la réponse évidente me vint à l'esprit « c'est parce que tu connais la vérité, ils veulent te faire oublier »  
  
Cette petite voix dans ma tête avait raison, c'était probablement ma conscience qui me rappelait à l'ordre. Je ne devais pas ni trébucher ni tomber. Il était hors de question qu'un Malfoy se laisse manipuler, jamais !  
  
Et si, par malheur, je devrais perdre la mémoire, il resterait une trace de mon passage. Je m'emparais de mon pot d'encre rouge et y trempais les mains. La plume ne ferait pas l'affaire pour passer ce message, ma conscience me l'a dit.  
  
Je touchais le mur avec mes doigts, sa texture rugueuse m'apaisa. Et je commençais à écrire toutes ses phrases qui me perturbaient, ce fardeau qui me pesait tant. Une fois mon œuvre accomplit, ma danse spirituelle terminée, je reculais et contemplais mes mots. Mon âme.  
  
Je lisais chaque paroles, elles étaient toutes vraie et puis il y'avait la vérité, gravée derrière mon armoire. « J'ai finit »dis-je soulagé. Maintenant personne ne pourrais enlever ces traces, je lançais un sort de protection don je n'avais jamais entendu parler, c'était comme si une autre personne parlais à travers moi.  
  
Je m'endormais rapidement et, à mon réveil, je parcourais des yeux mes paroles. « Je sais que j'ai raison » « j'œuvre pour le bien » « je vais sauver le monde » « j'ai vu la lumière » « je vaincrais Voldemort » « Je connais la vérit » et tant d'autres que je n'arrivais plus à lire tellement elles étaient entrelacés, mélangés, ne formant plus qu'un tout, un espèce de gribouillage.  
  
Je me sentais beaucoup plus lucide que la veille, même si j'avais cette impression d'Etre constamment suivit, épié. Je me rendais à la grande salle, beaucoup plus méfiant envers mon entourage. Je savais que Voldemort avait du les avertir, ils essaieraient probablement de me tuer dans les prochains jours.  
  
Il fallait que je me méfit de tout le monde et SURTOUT des Serpentards. Je m'asseyais à ma place de roi, comme toujours. Mais chaque rire, chaque mot, chaque regard m'était directement destiné. Ils me voulaient mort, je le sentais.  
  
Je regardais méticuleusement mes partenaires, attendant que d'eux fasse une gaffe. Je pris une bouchée de pain, ce terrible goût sucré envahit ma bouche. Cette tranche, que venait de me tendre Pansy, était empoisonné. Je n'aurais jamais du l'accepter, comment n'avais je pas pu y penser ?! La nourriture était l'un des premiers stratagèmes de manipulation voire même « d'accident ».  
  
Je mâchais ce poison, en gardant mon masque de froideur alors que ma seule envie était de planter ma fourchette dans le cou de cette chère Parkinson. Je me levais de table, sous les regards de mes « confrères ».  
  
« Tu pars déj ? »Demanda Zabini. « Je n'ai plus faim »crachais-je. « Mais tu as à peine mang »ajouta ma sensu. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu réussiras à me tuer, grognasse. « Ça me suffit amplement »rétorquais-je en lui lançant un regard noir.  
  
Je quittais rapidement la grande salle et m'engouffrais dans le froid de ce tendre mois de décembre. Je crois que si cette morue m'aurait approch je l'aurais bel et bien égorgé avec ma fourchette. J'avais le pressentiment qu'elle tenterait de me tuer d'une autre manière.  
  
Ce ne sera pas Pansy qui m'abattra, elle n'est pas assez intelligente pour ça. Zabini peut- être, et encore ... Lui n'est pas assez imaginatif. Si je devais périr ce serait entre les mains de Voldemort, Dumbledore ou ...de Mon père.  
  
Mais je ne mourrais pas, un Malfoy est indestructible. Je rasai les murs pour retourner dans ma chambre lorsque Potter m'interrompit. « Malfoy, est- ce que tout va bien ? » Je fis mine de m'appuyer contre le mur. « Pourquoi ça n'irais pas. »Dis-je d'une voix glaciale coupant cours à toute discutions  
  
« C'est juste que tu n'étais pas bien, hier dans la grande salle et aujourd'hui tu.. » marmonna-t-il gêné. « Tu m'espionnes ? » m'emportais-je. Comment pouvait-il savoir tout ça ! « Non je.. » il essayait de se justifier, pas la peine Potter, j'ai comprit de quel coté tu étais.  
  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité, tire toi »rien que l'idée qu'il puisse servir le lord me donnais envie de vomir. Même sans le vouloir, il l'avait aidé pendant toutes ces années, en appuyant Dumbledore. Je me collais contre le mur, à la recherche de ma chambre. Lorsque je la trouvais, je m'y engouffrais et décidais de ne plus en sortir.  
  
J'agitais ma baguette et prononçais plusieurs sorts de verrouillage de porte. Même si je savais que mon attitude était suspecte, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'agir ainsi. Il fallait que je réfléchisse, seul et en sécurité. Je sursautais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Parkinson. « Qu'est- ce que tu fout ici ? » demandais-je hébété.  
  
Je tendais ma baguette vers elle, prêt à l'attaquer. « La porte était ouverte »commença-t-elle avant que son visage ne se déforme en une grimace d'effroi. « Merde mais qu'est-ce qui c'est pass ? »Je ne l'écoutais pas, j'étais resté sur sa première phrase : « la porte était ouverte » Impossible, je l'avais ensorcelé avec ma..  
  
Je m'étouffais presque en voyant que ce que je tenais entre mes doigts n'était pas ma baguette mais une plume. « Draco, tu m'entends ? » Ma baguette se trouvais au pied de mon lit, qu'avais-je fait ??  
  
« Draco, je te parle ! » aucune réaction de ma part. Elle tendit la main vers moi, je reculais. « Ne me touches pas ! » bramais-je. Elle fronça les sourcils, Je détestait cette fille, si on peu appeler ça une fille. « Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, tu n'as pas l'air bien » Toujours à se mêler de mes affaires, à traîner dans mes pattes. « Ça me regarde, maintenant barre toi »  
  
« Mais je voulais qu'on.. »Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, mon regard blasé suffit à la convaincre. « Tu m'en parleras au dîner » C'était la seule façon de se débarrasser d'elle. « Tu ne viens pas en cours ? » réalisa-t- elle. « Pas aujourd'hui »Elle acquiesça, cette fois ci je fermais la porte pour de bon.  
  
Je soupirais en me rendant compte que j'avais promis à Pansy de la rejoindre au dîner. Je serais donc obligé de la supporter toute la soirée ! Et je devrais sortir de ma chambre, de toute façon je ne pouvais pas y rester à jamais. Il fallait que j'agisse, que je trouve comment faire profit de cette information. Il fallait que le vieux fout décède, comment ?  
  
J'ouvris l'un des vieux bouquins de magie noire offert par mon père. J'avais l'intention de trouver un poison pour ce très cher directeur. Et lorsqu'il sera six pieds sous terre, on reconnaîtra enfin mon génie ! Draco Malfoy, le sauveur du monde magique !! A bas le survivant, vive Draco Malfoy !!  
  
Je me réveillais prés de deux heures plus tard. Je ne m'étais pas aperçut m'être endormis. Très vite, je vérifiais que rien n'avait été touch : mes affaires étaient en place et la photo n'avais pas bougée du coffre.  
  
Après avoir feuilleté quelques pages du bouquin, je trouvais une potion nommée « reine de glace », la personne qui buvait ce breuvage se trouvait immédiatement changé en glace avant de se briser .Les dommages étaient incurables, la reconstitution en « être humain » s'averrait impossible.  
  
La potion était décrite comme délicate mais, étant doué en potion, cela ne me posait aucun problème. J'attendais la pause de midi pour « emprunter » dans les cachots les ingrédients nécessaires. Je prenais mon temps pour préparer cette potion, me remémorant chaque partie de plan dans ma tête.  
  
Le soir je m'infiltrais discrètement dans la cuisine et, derrière les elfes de maison, glissait la potion dans le verre de jus de carotte de Dumbledore. Il était le seul à boire ce genre de boisson, D'ailleurs je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi, le jus de carotte était vraiment écoeurant...  
  
Au dîner je m'installais juste à coté de Pansy, réputation oblige, et savourais déjà ma future victoire. « Il faudrait que nous parlions de l'étendu de notre relation »m'interrompu Pansy alors que je contemplais le vieux fou. Il portait le verre à sa bouche Et...  
  
« Ne buvez pas ! » s'égosilla Trelawney en arrachant de ses mains la potion. Si cela étai possible, j'aurais été vert de rage. Comment une misérable voyante de pacotille osait compromettre mes plans ? Les élèves s'étaient tus, voulant savoir quelle était la raison de ce carnage.  
  
« C'était empoisonn »continua la prof de divination « Quelqu'un vous veux du mal ! » Bravo, on n'aurait jamais pu deviner ça tout seul... Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas laissé boire enfin ! La grande salle était en émoi, tout le monde semblait choqué par cette nouvelle.  
  
La vieille femme retira ses lunettes et toucha son froid, elle allait encore nous faire le coup du troisième œil. Maudit sois tu Trelawney, jamais tu n'aurais du faire échouer mon plan. « Une force obscure désire votre mort » Quelques élèves sursautèrent en pensant qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort.  
  
Les yeux de Trelawney s'agrandirent encore plus, elle semblait en transe. « Non, c'est la lumière.. C'est le bien qui a oeuvr ! » Elle semblait choqué par sa propre révélation. « Vous devez mourir, pour notre bien a tous » finit-elle avant de perdre connaissance.  
  
Je n'en revenais pas, ce pourrait-il qu'elle ai un véritable don ? Un brouhaha général envahit la pièce, l'infirmière transporta la vieille femme alors que Dumbledore tentait de faire revenir le silence. « Calmez vous, ce n'est rien mes enfant. Reprenez calmement votre repas »  
  
Peut-être avais-je trouvé une alliée potentielle, une personne qui m'appuierais. Elle n'avait pas bonne réputation mais c'était beaucoup mieux que de rester seul, non ? « Tu vois Draco, nous deux.. » commença Parkinson. « Tais toi et mange »la coupais-je en me tournant vers mon assiette, je l'avais fixée toute la soirée, aucune raison que mon repas sois empoisonné.  
  
« Justement, c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire ! » s'exclama la brune pendant que j'avalais mes petits pois. « Tu me traite comme une sang de bourbe et j'en ai marre »poursuivit-elle. Je levais les yeux au ciel, elle m'exaspérait. « Pansy, combien de fois devrais je te dire que nous deux ce ne sera jamais possible, d'ailleurs il n'y a jamais eu de nous ! » encore une cuillérée et PAF  
  
Elle m'avait eu, il a suffit d'une seule seconde d'inattention ! La garce. Je ressentais ce goût sucré que je commençais sérieusement à exécrer. Crabbe et Goyle affichaient des sourires plats, limite niais. Et je devinais que ces batards étaient dans le coup, qu'ils s'amusaient tous à me manipuler depuis le début. Sans le savoir j'avais toujours été sous le contrôle de Voldemort ou de Dumbledore, je n'arrivais plus vraiment à dissocier les deux à présent.  
  
Le jeux était finit, j'avais voulu me fondre dans la masse, continuer à jouer ce rôle mais là, s'en était trop. « Vous croyez que je n'ai pas comprit qui vous êtes ? Des sous merdes soumises devant Voldemort, même les sangs impurs sont plus résistants que vous ! » Vociférais-je « rien que des minables ! » Huais-je avant de partir, ils me regardaient les yeux exorbités.  
  
Je savais qu'en faisant ça j'avais mis un pied dans ma tombe mais je préférais mourir plutôt que de lécher les bottes du « lord ».Ma tête tournais, je ne savais plus exactement ou j'allais. Le vent frais contre ma peau me signala que j'étais à l'extérieur, dans le parc sans doute. J'essayais de retrouver mon chemin, impossible, trop de couleurs...  
  
«A nous deux Draco »Une voix féminine derrière moi, une voix que je connais si bien. Je me retournais et me retrouva face à Pansy. Enfin ... Si je peu l'appeler ainsi car c'était plutôt un mélange entre Granger et Parkinson. « Quoi ? » dis-je simplement. Je voulais comprendre.  
  
Elle pointa sa baguette sur moi, je pouvais même sentir le bois sur ma joue. « Tu va mourir Malfoy, tu paiera pour tout ce que tu m'a fait » je ne réagit pas immédiatement mais lorsque je vu la bout de sa baguette illuminé, je fuit. Les sorts fusaient dans tout les sens, je les évitais tant bien que mal, je cherchais ma baguette dans ma poche... Elle semblait avoir disparue.  
  
Après avoir évité un sort impardonnable, je m'écroulais sur la neige semi boueuse. Je venais de trouver ma baguette et je la tenais fermement, prés à me défendre a tout instant. Je me relevais lentement avec l'intention de trucider, à mon tour, Parkinson. Elle n'était plus là.  
  
Je regardais de tout les cotés, elle était partie. J'essuyais la boue sur mon visage et décidais d'aller prendre une douche. Comment avait-elle fait pour s'enfuir aussi vite ? Avais-je rêv ??  
  
L'eau chaude me calma un instant, j'étais si bien. Je sorti un peu plus détendu, une serviette enroulé autour du ventre. Je coiffais doucement mes cheveux, ne cessant de remuer cette dernière bataille avec Granger- Parkinson. Lorsqu'il arriva, tombé de nulle part..  
  
« Tu devrais me faire confiance »dit-il calmement. Je ne me retournais pas, son reflet dans mon miroir me suffisait amplement. « Dégages Potter ! Tu ne vois pas que je suis occup ?! » Rétorquais-je, irrité par sa simple présence. Il était si prés de moi que j'aurais presque pu sentir son souffle au creux de ma nuque. «En effet, te contempler dans un miroir est une bien grande occupation » Je rageais intérieurement, comment osait-il me parler ainsi ?  
  
«Tires toi, je ne t'ai rien demand »à travers la glace embuée par la vapeur, Je vit ses yeux m'examiner. «Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Malfoy... sache que MOI j'ai changé. Reste à savoir si toi tu es toujours ce petit connard arrogant qui ne se préoccupe que de sa putain de gueule. »Je me retournais, outragé. « Mais pour qui tu te prends pour.. » je ne terminais pas ma phrase, me rendant compte qu'il avait disparut.  
  
Comment avait-il pu partir si vite ? Un instant je regardais son reflet puis je me retournais et plus rien ! Je n'essayais pas de résoudre tout ses mystères, faisant mon possible pour ignorer ses question qui tiraillaient mon esprit : « comment avait-il fait pour rentrer dans la salle de bain des préfets ? » « d'où sortait-il cette audace ? » ...  
  
Est-ce que je perdais la tête ?? Non, je ne devenais pas fou.. Impossible, un sain d'esprit ne pense pas à autant de choses, non, un saint d'esprit est incapable de résonner comme moi donc je ne suis pas fou, je ne suis pas fou, je vais même très bien.. Très, très, très bien !!!  
  
Je réussit à dormir, après de longues heures de discutions avec ma conscience .Je ne sais pas à quel heure je me réveillais, d'ailleurs je m'en foutais pas mal. J'avais décider de ne plus retourner dans la grande salle et donc de ne plus manger pendant un moment, le temps de retrouver des pensées claires. Je m'habillais en vitesse et me précipitais à l'infirmerie. Pompfresh était absente, quelle chance j'eu pour une fois !  
  
Le lit de Trelawney était à quelques pas de l'entrée, je la secouais vivement pour la tirer de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux est paraissait très détendue, trop même. « Professeur, pouvez vous me répéter ce que vous avez vu »ordonnais-je. Elle sourit à pleines dents. « Ce que j'ai vu ? Mais je n'ai rien vu M.Malfoy, je n'ai jamais rien vu de toute ma vie, c'est même vous qui m'avez dit que je n'ai aucun don » Je frissonnais, son ton était trop calme, trop niais pour être vrai. Elle avait du subir un lavage de cerveau.  
  
« Vous ne vous souvenez pas d'hier ? » Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt au moment ou l'infirmière rentrait. « Que faites vous là M.Malfoy ?! Vous devriez être en cours ! »S'énérva-t-elle. J'aquiesais et, au passage, jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge accroché contre le mur. 15h45 !! J'avais dormis autant de temps !!  
  
Mon ventre criait famine, je tentais de l'ignorer. Je stressais de plus en plus, l'une des personne qui aurait pu m'aider s'était fait « effacée », A quand mon tour ? Ou me rendre fou était une de leur méthode ?!  
  
« Malfoy, Rogue veux te voir dans son bureau »cria Potter à contre cœur. Il avait sans doute finit les cours et, pour une fois, il était seul. Il fallait que je lui parle, après tout, il m'avait bien convaincu dans la salle de bain.  
  
« Attends Potter ! »Il se retourna, le visage fermé. « Quoi. » Je soupirais et l'entraînais un peu plus loin dans le parc. «Je dois te parler »Il me lança un regard surpris. « Et de quoi ? » Je lui offrit un sourire franc mais triste, c'était le seul sourire que je pouvais me permettre. « De la vérit »  
  
Nous nous arrêtâmes. « Pourquoi moi ? »Demanda-t-il. C'est vrai que nous étions ennemi, mais n'est-il pas le survivant pour rien ? « La conversation que nous avons eu, hier soir, m'a convaincu »dis-je amèrement. Il fronça les sourcils. « Quel conversation » Je comprenais qu'il veuille l'oublier, c'était bien la première fois qu'il m'avait parlé franchement, qu'il ne jouait pas à « saint Potter ».  
  
« Ne changes pas de sujet, écoutes moi plutôt. Il croisa les bras. « Vas y » J'ouvrais la bouche et tout ce que je savais sorti. Je lui dis tout, du début jusqu'à la fin mais sans citer que je devais exterminer Dumbledore, Je pense qu'il l'avait comprit tout de même. J'étais comme un océan de paroles.. La vérité était toujours bonne à dire mais jamais douce à entendre.  
  
**Whaoou, les jours de pluie ça inspire vraiment !! Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, les chapitres sont en en ordre dé chronologique, c'est-à-dire que chaque épisode est ce qui c'est produit « avant ». Le prochain est le dernier (ou si vous préférez le premier.. )**


	5. ch4

**Paranoïa**  
  
Le manoir n'étais plus le même depuis la mort de ma mère, tout est devenu sombre, glacial, superficiel. La fête de noël est censée être familiale, pour les Malfoy c'est faux. Je regarde tristement les elfes de maison décorer ce misérable sapin, il a beau être paré de toutes ces boules et lumières plus belles que les autres, il me parait si fade.  
  
Je m'assois au bout de cette si longue table, mon repas m'est apporté. A l'extrémité s'est installé mon père, la tête plongée dans sa paperasse habituelle. Même pas un seul regard vers moi, je m'y suis habitué à la longue.  
  
Le raclement des couverts est le seul bruit qu'on entend durant le repas, j'envie toutes ses familles qui discutent bruillament autour d'une miche de pain. J'en ai rien a foutre que mon assiette sois en argent pure et qu'elle ai appartenue à l'une des plus prestigieuse famille de sorcier, non, moi, tout ce qui m'intéresse est cette chose que je ne peu avoir : l'amour.  
  
Mon père est rentré ce matin, je ne l'avais pas vue depuis mon entrée à Poudlard.. Et dire que cela fait 3 jours que je suis au manoir, il semble s'en foutre totalement. C'est tout juste si je ne suis pas de trop !  
  
Nous n'avons échangés que quelques mots, sur mes notes encore inférieures à celle de Granger. Tu revêts ton masque habituel, je me suis toujours demandé si ce n'était pas ton vrai visage. As tu déjà été une personne aimante? Je n'ai jamais comprit comment Narcissia avait pu l'épouser, comment j'avais pu naître..  
  
J'ai finis, Je quitte la table pour me réfugier dans ma chambre. J'ai envie de pleurer et je n'y arrive pas, c'est un peu comme si je me changeais en quelqu'un d'autre.. Quelqu'un que je n'ai pas envie de devenir. Toutes mes nuits je ne rêve que de Voldemort, il m'invite à le rejoindre.  
  
Je sais que bientôt ce sera mon tour, je n'ai envie d'être l'esclave de personne. Il peut toujours venir me hanter chaque nuit, me torturer durant mon sommeil, je ne le servirais jamais. Depuis le départ de ma mère, je ne suis plus en sécurité. Tout les jours, mon père essaie de me corrompre, que je sois loin de la maison ne l'arrête pas.  
  
Mes devoirs sont finit depuis longtemps, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je me divertis comme je peux mais tout me semble sans intérêt. Mes pas me mènent au salon, infesté d'elfes de maison. L'un d'eux m'aperçoit et court vers moi, il ouvre la bouche et sa voix aigue retentit.  
  
Pourvu qu'il se taise ou je l'étripe ! « Maître Draco, Monsieur maître Lucius m'a dit de vous dire, oh maître Draco, qu'il partais en voyage. » Quoi ?! « Maître Lucius m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il ne reviendrais pas avant jeudi »C'était le plus vieux qui m'avait adressé la parole, le seul que je pensais être doté d'une once d'intelligence.  
  
Je n'en revenais pas, mon père ne serait pas là pendant 2 jours et ce soir c'était noël !! J'avais une envie folle de pleurer, mais arriverais-je un jour a verser quelques larmes ? « Tu peu disposer »crachais-je. Les elfes se retournèrent vers le 3ième sapin de la demeure Malfoy, ils finissaient de le décorer.  
  
Je m'asseyais en face de ces esclaves, les regardant s'agiter dans tout les sens pour rendre cet arbre parfait. Le petit elfe s'empara d'une étoile doré, plus lumineuse que les autres, il la tenait fermement dans ces mains et comptait l'accrocher au sommet du osait-il ?!  
  
« Lâche ça ! » rugissais-je en secouant cette stupide bestiole. Je vu l'étoile s'écrouler a terre en milliers de petits morceaux. « Numa est désolée maître Malfoy, Numa va se punir, Numa va se taper la tête contre le mur.. » Je desserrais mon étreinte, n'écoutant déjà plus les excuses de cet être inférieur.  
  
Seul l'étoile brisée comptait, seul ces minuscules petits morceaux étaient importants. « Sortez »hurlais-je, sans un seul regard pour les elfes de maisons. Lentement j'essayais de reconstituer à main nue cette étoile, ignorant les larmes qui s'échappaient de mes yeux et les écorchures sur mes mains.  
  
Cet objet appartenait à ma mère, c'était toujours elle qui l'accrochait au sommet du sapin. Personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher, personne ! Je m'endormis ici et lorsque je m'éveillais, des cadeaux étaient apparut. Magiquement programmé sans doute.  
  
Mais qu'étaient ces présents sans une famille pour les partager ? Des simples paquets, dénués d'interest. Mon père m'avait abandonné à mon désarroi, comme toujours. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas été affecté par la mort de Narcissia. Il refusait d'aborder le sujet, prétextant que cela faisait partie du passé. « Nous regardons vers l'avenir, mon fils »disait- il.  
  
Je remarquais à présent ce liquide rouge sur mes mains, du sang séché que je faisais disparaître en un coup de baguette. Si seulement on pouvait faire disparaître la douleur aussi facilement mais, encrée au fond de mon âme, elle ne me quittera jamais.  
  
J'ai a peine ouvert la bouche depuis mon arrivé au manoir, d'ordinaire je parle à ma mère.. Maintenant je n'ai plus aucune raison de parler, la relation avec mon père n'est que superficielle, je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour le supporter toutes ses années. Narcissia, la seule personne qui a connu le vrai Draco.   
  
Je ne dis pas que le vrai Draco est « gentil », loin de la même ! C'est juste que je ne suis pas aussi creux que je le laisse paraître, je ne suis pas qu'un meneur, j'aie aussi des sentiments, comme tout le monde ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'exprimer ma rage, ma peine ou ma joie ? Pourquoi lorsque je souris réellement on me regarde comme si j'étais malade ?  
  
« Maître Draco voudrait-il manger ? »Je sursaute, n'ayant pas vu arriver l'elfe de maison. Il semble avoir remarqué mon trouble puisqu'il se permit d'ajouter « Lula est désolé d'avoir fait peur à maître Draco, Lula va se punir.. » Je me retournais vers la créature, un rictus méprisant sur le visage. « C'est ça, va te fracasser la tête sur le plancher. »  
  
Mon déjeuner fut dressé quelques minutes plus tard. Je n'avais pas faim et pourtant, j'avalai tout ce que je trouvais avant de vomir dans les toilettes. J'ouvris ensuite mes cadeaux, mon père détestait le désordre, il n'aurait pas apprécié que je ne m'intéresse pas à ces présents.  
  
Un livre de magie noire, encore un clin d'œil à mon avenir tout tracé. Lucius avait le chic pour me rappeler ces choses qui me mettaient hors de moi, à croire qu'il aimait me gâcher la vie. Je levais les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper ma bouteille de bière à beurre personnelle.  
  
J'en avait toujours une à porté de main, même si je trouvais que ces derniers temps la boisson avait un goût beaucoup plus sucré que d'habitude. Après une gorgée, je la reposais à terre. Mon père ne m'a toujours pas pardonné d'avoir encore refusé de rejoindre Voldemort, de recevoir cette putain de marque. Et je me surprends, parfois, à penser que je ferais mieux de servir Voldemort... Avant de m'attribuer une gifle magistrale. Impossible que ce soit moi qui ai pu pensé une chose pareille et pourtant...  
  
La plus part des cadeaux viennent de mon père tandis que d'autres sont de Pansy ou d'autres de mes prétendus amis. J'ai besoin de me confier seulement je n'ai personne à qui parler, non, je ne joue pas le malheureux. J'assume, je vis avec même si j'aurais bien aimé trouver une épaule sur qui pleurer à la mort de ma mère.  
  
Merde Draco, ne pense pas comme ça. Ne te montre pas si faible, tu n'en as pas le droit.  
  
Souris face à cette gifle, ne tend pas l'autre joue, non...apprend simplement à ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs. « Tu as sûrement d'autres choses à faire que de traîner dans mes pattes, je me trompe Draco ? » pourquoi avait- il fallut que je m'emporte, pourquoi avais-je montré des sentiments dés l'arrivé de père !  
  
« Je vais dans le jardin »très bien, souris, enfonce moi dans ce cercle vicieux, superficialité jusqu'au bout. Bien sur, nous ne somme qu'une famille parmis tant d'autre, alors n'essai pas de la faire passer pour parfaite, elle est loin de l'être. « Le dîner sera servit à 22h00 »  
  
Son ton me fait comprendre que je ne dois pas rentrer avant, ou du moins, ne pas me trouver dans la même pièce que lui.22h00, une heure bien tard pour manger, il doit probablement recevoir des invités avant. Et bien sûr moi je suis gênant.  
  
Il n'aime pas que j'en sache trop, je crois qu'il ne me fait pas confiance. Il a raison en quelque sorte, je suis un opportuniste et, si ça pouvait me rapporter quelque chose, je vendrais Lucius sans hésiter.  
  
J'enfourche mon balai et commence à survoler le large territoire Malfoy. Nous avons un immense terrain, introuvable et « ultra protég » selon Lucius. Je déteste la nuit, ce silence pesant, cette obscurité qui lèche mon visage.  
  
Pourtant je n'arrête que lorsque ma vue se trouble, un mal de tête beaucoup plus puissant que les autres. Je retourne dans ma chambre, prenant soin de ne passer que par les petits couloirs, ceux ou je ne risquerais pas de rencontrer père.  
  
Je suis certain qu'un étranger redoutable à envahit le manoir, je sent cette force phénoménale, une aura puissante. Ce ne peu quand même pas être... non...Lucius ne se risquerais jamais à.. Quand même pas !  
  
Pour satisfaire cette curiosité, je me résout a empreinter ce fameux passage secret. Je l'ai découvert à peine quelques jours plus tôt, alors que je cherchais des vieux livres, j'ai eu la satisfaction de découvrir qu'il donnait vu sur le bureau de mon père.  
  
La pièce était vide. Lucius ne reçoit jamais ailleurs que dans ce bureau a part si..... il n'était pas dans le manoir mais alors.. Impossible, mon flair ne me trompe jamais, j'ai senti une force malfaisante. Plus puissante que tout ce que j'ai connu.  
  
Je sursautais à la vue de mon père en tenue de mangemort, exténué et en sueur. Il s'écroula sur son fauteuil, un morceau de papier entre ces mains .D'ou j'étais, Je ne pouvais pas voir ce que c'était mais ce devait être vraiment important pour que mon père risque sa vie.  
  
Il se releva, posa la feuille sur la table, lança un sort de protection avant de partir prendre une douche. Je profitais de cette absence pour me ruer sur le document, caser le sortilège, en faire une copie puis tout remettre en ordre avant de me réfugier dans mon couloir secret.  
  
J'eu a peine le temps de regagner ma planque. Mon père s'assit sur son fauteuil, tenant entre ses mains une espèce de cristal violacé. « Je l'ai »grogna-t-il tandis qu'apparaissait devant lui un autre mangemort.  
  
« Donnez le moi »ordonna le jeune homme. « Il en ai hors de question, je ne dois le remettre qu'a Lord Voldemort en personne » commença hautainement mon père. « Il m'a envoyer pour le chercher »Lucius éclata de rire. « Si vous croyez que je vais donner une preuve qui pourrais détruire le seigneur à un avorton comme vous et bien vous.. »  
  
Mon père ne termina pas sa phrase, le jeune homme devant lui s'était métamorphosé en Voldemort. Moi-même je n'en revenais pas. Lucius s'agenouilla devant ce serpent géant. « Pardonnez moi lord je.. » quel lâche. « Silence !»J'en frissonnais, on aurait cru que ces yeux glacés me lançaient des éclairs à travers la cloison. D'ailleurs je me demandais si c'était réellement des yeux, on aurait dit deux trous sombres et profonds.  
  
D'une main tremblante, Malfoy senior lui tendis le document. J'étais impatient de découvrir ce qu'il renfermait mais, à cet instant, j'étais captivé par Voldemort. Je comprenais presque pourquoi certains sorciers n'osaient pas prononcer son nom, il était tellement... je n'arrivais même pas à le décrire, un mélange de frayeur, d'horreur.. De toutes ces choses affreuses qui n'existent pas dans ce monde.  
  
Lucius se crispa lorsque le lord réduisit en cendre, d'un seul geste de la main, le fameux document. Il lui tendit alors une fiole, d'un rouge si éclatant que je me demandais s'il ne s'agissait pas de sang. « Dumbledor faiblit de jours en jours »fut la seule explication du serpent.  
  
Du poison ? Non, il ne s'abaisserait jamais à ça. Mais alors quoi ? Lucius la prit sans hésiter mais la serra très fort entre ses mains, comme si sa vie en dépendait... Je retenais un rire cynique, bien sûr que sa vie en dépendait ! S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à cette potion, Voldemort le tuerait.  
  
« Pourquoi ne le prenez vous pas au lieu de le donner au vieux fou ? »se risqua mon père sans regarder son « maître ».Il ne se passa même pas une seconde avant que le lord riposte,un endoloris qui brisa mon père un instant. « Depuis quand pose tu des questions ? »Rugit-il  
  
Lorsqu'il arrêta, Lucius était à bout de force, haletant à terre. J'eu peine à le voir ainsi, à la merci de qui conque, si faible, cet homme que j'avais cru puissant, que j'idéalisais !  
  
Je ne comprenais pas l'utilité de cette potion, elle semblait procurer force et vitalité, mais pourquoi Voldemort la donnerait-il à Dumbledor ? On n'aide jamais son pire ennemi ! Surtout un mage obscur qui ne se préoccupe que de sa propre survie !  
  
Je me décidais à jeter un coup d'œil sur la copie tandis que mon père reprenait ses forces. La pochette jaunit n'abritait que deux documents: une vieille photo en noir et blanc et un texte, ressemblant a une espèce de contrat.  
  
J'entendais le serpent parler des prochaines attaques de mangemorts, j'aurais du être plus attentif, des vies étaient en danger. Et pourtant, je m'en contre fichait, mon regard bloqué sur cette photo que j'avais entrepris d'examiner.  
  
J'arrivais à distinguer Dumbledore, moins ridé que de nos jours, au coté d'un jeune homme, visage fermé et pâle. L'inconnu, emmitouflé dans sa cape noire, abordait un visage sombre mais des yeux rieurs. Il tendait un long parchemin vers son aîné qui s'apretait à le signer, plume en main. En regardant de plus prés, je remarquais que ce visage m'étais familier, je l'avais même vu quelques instant plus tôt... L'homme en qui s'était matérialisé Voldemort ?!  
  
Je frissonnais avant de jeter un œil au second document, le vieux parchemin que j'avais pensé être un contrat. En étais-ce un ? C'était écrit dans une langue morte, le latin me semble-t-il, je n'ai apprit que quelques mots, le strict minimum selon mon père.  
  
Les mots sang, mort et puissance étaient souvent répétés, j'essayais désespérément de comprendre ces lignes, pourquoi n'avais-je pas appris le latin comme tout être civilis ? Merde, Narcissia avait raison, un jour ou l'autre cette connerie m'aurait servie.  
  
Hey ! Mais je me souviens de ce petit sort qu'elle avait inventé, il pourrait sûrement m'être utile. Doucement je récitais la formule en agitant ma baguette au dessus du parchemin. Bientôt les mots dansaient sous mes yeux, formant des phrases complètes et enfin compréhensibles.  
  
Les premiers paragraphes parlaient d'une légende moldue, dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler, qui permettait à deux êtres de se lier pour l'éternité. Je ne voyais pas encore le rapport entre cette photo et ce parchemin jusqu'à ce que je lise les dernières lignes.  
  
« Tom Elvis Jedusor et Albus Dumbledor Par cet acte signé Ce sang échangé Votre destin sera a jamais lié Votre force décuplé Votre âme entrelacé Votre vie partagé Ensemble jusqu'à la mortalit »  
  
Je fronçais les sourcils, le texte s'arrêtait là. Mon cœur menaçait de sortir de ma poitrine à tout moments, comment n'avais-je pas pu deviner plus tôt ? Cet homme nous avait tous dupé depuis le début, ha ! Le sorcier le plus puissant, tu parles ! Il ne combat pas le seigneur des ténèbres, oh non, il le protège pour mieux survivre.  
  
Je me relevais, les lèvres tremblantes, cette révélation m'avait bouleversé. Bien sûr je n'avais jamais apprécié Dumbledor mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il aurait pu faire une telle chose, oh non, jamais. Il nous avait tous trahit, il m'avait trahit.  
  
Je trébuchais, j'avais envie de mourir. «Lucius, ou es ton fils ? » entendis-je grogner le lord. « Dehors »rétorqua mon père. « En es tu certain ? »Je n'entendis pas la suite, un sifflement envahit ma tête. Un sifflement qui semblait absorber mon âme, non, ne pas succomber.  
  
Je serrais nerveusement le contrat contre ma main, j'avais la solution, pour une fois ce ne sera pas le petit Potter notre héro nationale, non, ce sera moi, puisque j'ai raison. J'essuyais le rebord de mes lèvres, personne ne remarquerait le reste de mes entrailles sur le sol, non, personne.  
  
Je défroissais le contrat, un sourire aux lèvres. Oui, j'avais fait la découverte du siècle!Celle qui bouleversera le monde magique !! Jusqu'à ce que je voye ce parchemin vide, mais qu'est-ce que... ?  
  
**Paranoïa, état mental dans lequel le sujet souffre de délires de persécution ou de grandeur (Croyances fausses systématisées). À la fin des années 1890, Sigmund Freud avait postulé que la Paranoïa était un trouble psychique ayant pour Symptôme principal une méfiance extrême à l'égard des autres, le sujet paranoïaque pouvant croire qu'on cherche à le tuer. De plus, dans la schizophrénie paranoïaque, le sujet peut avoir des hallucinations dans lesquelles des personnages fameux de l'histoire ou de la mythologie lui apparaissent et lui parlent, manifestations liées à ses idées délirantes de grandeur.  
  
© 1993-2003 Microsoft Corporation. Tous droits réservés.**  
  
_Ben voila, c'est la fin (enfin le début) j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, ce n'était pas vraiment évident. En tout cas mon petit Draco torturé va beaucoup me manquer...(ouin !! pourquoi il m'appartient pas!) Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews , sa ma beaucoup motivé.. =D_


End file.
